Misconceptions
by Frau-Grossmutig
Summary: The first start to a large story about the angsty, violent, and whiplash-like relationship of Sweden and Denmark. A collaborative fanfic between me & fanfiction author karaage  **CONTAINS SLIGHT VIOLENCE & YAOI**
1. Chp 1  The Usual Routine

Berwald had his sword once again at the Dane's throat. It was some senseless outrage over a political debate that should have ended with a half-empty coffee cup in their hands instead of blades and bloodshed. His teeth gritted against each other so much that they were nearly chipping off the top edges. "You want to re-enstate what policy, that was, now?" Berwald growled.

Soren smirked at the Swede. "I was merely saying that I wanted to re-enstate The Kalmar Union." He said this face smug as he stared at Berwald.

Berwald's blade inched more into Soren's flesh. "Din jävel! You bastard! You know how much that hurt us Nordics, including you!"

Soren hissed at the pain. "The only reason it hurts us was because you and Finland left! Over jealousy!" He spat at him, pissed. His eyes held fire, and it was all directed at Sve.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed, his voice cracking. He was never this loud in his life. It was far from his general stoic silence. "I'll cut you in two for that blasphemy!"

"Oh, no you won't!" He glared at him. "Empty threats! You know what I am saying is true! Dont deny it!" He cackled.

"One more word and you won't have a tongue to spit them out with, snake!"

"Oh really? You would miss it too much!" He purred smugly, licking his lips, cackling.

He'd had enough of Den's talk. Quickly, he moved the blade from the crease of Soren's neck to the tip of his bottom lip. "I wasn't lying, Danmark..."

Soren reached over and grabbed his crotch, squeezing. "Neither was I."

Berwald bit his lip and shut his eyes for a split second. "Take your filthy hands off me," he lowly hissed.

"Take your filthy blade of me." He replied, holding his balls tighter.

He jumped up slightly at the less than subtle touch. It was hard for him to let the blade fall loose from the slowly-made incision it was progressively cutting. Eventually, he let his sword fall to the ground, the metal clanking the marble floor it rested on. Berwald was still in Soren's grip, uncomfortably to say the least.

Soren smirked and reached up with his free hand and wiped at the blood. "Good boy. Now let's be civil for a moment." He cackled, not letting go.

"The hell do you want now?" Berwald questioned him after letting out a sigh.

"Just wondering what nerve I struck." He said simply, smirking.

"Smartass," Berwald growled, "You damn well know."

"Yes, be I would like to hear you say it." He purred. "Everyone knows you want Norway..." He trailed off, smirking evily.

"Ät skit och dö, jävel..." Berwald walked out of the meeting room. He was done with Soren's mockery.

Soren walked him go, before straightening his clothes and grabbing his jacket, following him out. "Sve?" He called hurrying after him.

He ignored him as he nonchalantly made his way through the day-lit corridors of the manor and down the stairs to the double doors.

Soren sighed and pulled on his jacket running after him. Maybe he really did strike the wrong nerve. They always bickered like this, why was this time any different? "SVE!"

the last echo of Soren's voice was heard throughout the establishment, Berwald was already out of the building and into the bitter Northern cold of winter. The snow picked up fiercely and the wind howled so much like the wolves did each evening.

Soren raced after him and grabbed his arm, slipping a bit on the ice and snow. "Sve! What is it?" He asked, confused.

Berwald quickly turned around and yanked back his arm. "You serious? Are you? Huh?"

"Yeah, I mean why are you so pissed? We bicker like this all time." He said, raising an eyebrow. He stepped in front of him. "Stop!"

"This time was different," he implied. "You've gotten under my skin many a time before. This go-round completely ripped at the tendons, though." His slid slowly over the pommel of his sword and around the hilt.

"Why?" He asked eyeing his hands, before looking back to his face.

"Don't play dumb with me, Den. You damn well know."

"I don't. I wouldn't fucking be here if I did." He said, crossing his arms

"That remark - about me wanting Norway - that was too far! Finland was all I needed!" He screamed violently, huffing afterwards from the lack of breath.

"Sorry, I just assumed. The way you acted and plus I saw you." He said looking away.

"Assumptions can get in you big trouble, Den. You know that!" Berwald turned back around and pulled out a flask from the underside of his coat flap. He took a large slug of alcohol, handing it out to Soren. "Ja?"

He nodded and took the flask and drunk from it. "If it's not true why did you get so pissed?" He asked taking another drink.

"Because people just piss me off," he blatantly replied.

"Explain." He said taking another sip.

"YOU piss me off. How's that?"

He threw his hands up in frustration. "I piss every one off! My own lover tried to kill me on a daily bases!" He yelled. "What makes you so different?" He growled.

"I couldn't tell you if I tried to, Soren. I really just couldn't."

"Try." He growled.

"It's that...it's just that needy sexual tension about you - that's what gets me. You play around me and tense me up and get me horribly hot and bothered for your own little sense of self-satisfaction. You act like I'm one of your little many pleasures you can tease and toy with to the brink of my exhaustion. And that's part of why you make me so frustrated. You. just. don't. fucking. quit." Berwald took another sip of his flask after he snatched it out of Soren's hand.

."That's just the way I am. I've always been like this. If you want me to go away, then I will. Fuck, you're so fucking hypocritical. Making empty threats! Always barging in and brandishing your sword all high and mighty. If there is something you need to say, say it! For FUCK'S SAKE SAY IT!" He yelled.

Berwald bit his lip and narrowed his bro; as if the alcohol wasn't already tampering with his temper enough. "Look, Den! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be pulling my sword out at your Goddamn neck all the time! You push and you push and then you expect EVERYONE to just go back the same. But it's not! You've been pushing me all these years when I still had some affection for you-" He suddenly stopped speaking, his mouth still open.

"I make my threats hollow only because I know I can't go through with them, Den..."

"The hell was I even thinking..."

Denmark looked at him shocked. All these years he had thought it was Norway...

"I push everyone's buttons... I take everything, that's what I do. If you felt for me you should have said something." He shook his head and turned away.

"I couldn't. Someone else had already stolen your affections. It was too late," Berwald sighed and shut his eyes for a split second before looking back up at Den.

"It's never too late. Norway hates me." He said as he pushed pass him.

Berwald grabbed onto Soren's wrist. "You don't mean that." His cold blue eyes matched those of Soren's; his cold blue eyes whose indefinite sadness hadn't shown for a long time.

"He does. He's spiteful and cruel. My bed's been so cold, for so long." He said looking down at the ground.

"I wish I could grant you that sweet infidelity, but we must both still be faithful to our others..." Berwald's hand moved down his arm and into the Dane's frigid hand.

"I haven't been faithful to him for a while." He chuckled as he flinched at the touch. "Go home to Finland."

He felt bad for standing there and listening. This came out the mouth of someone who he thought was a monster to him, but now Berwald found the truest place in his heart which Soren hadn't revealed to anyone. Ever. "I can't let you go home alone."

"It's fine." He said as he began walking towards his mansion.

"Stop." Berwald grabbed him tightly again. "You're coming home with me."

He struggled. "Let go out of me!" He yelled.

"No," Berwald growled. "I won't let you retreat back to your misery."

"Fuck you!" He hissed as he pulled out of his grasp and took off running, slipping on the ice and snow.

He couldn't force him much due to his stubborn personality. So he let him run. "He'll come back." Berwald turned his back to the fluttery breeze of snow, making his own way home.

Soren slipped and fell hard on a patch of ice and cried out loudly in pain. _Fucking snow. Fucking ice. Fuck him he knew nothing!_

Berwald sighed as he heard his scream. "Clumsy Dane," he huffed and walked over to help Soren off the frozen ground. He held his hand out, "Here."

Soren looked up at him. "I think I twisted my ankle." He said miserably not looking at him.

"Åh godhet," Berwald bent over and placed his arms under Soren and picked him up to carry him home. "Clumsy, clumsy," he said to himself while walking.

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down! Where are you taking me?" He yelled, having to hold on the Swede for fear of falling.

"Taking you home. What's it look like?"

"My home or your home?" He asked, shivering a bit.

"Your home, Soren." He rolled his eyes.

"No one's there." He told him, burying his face in his chest from the wind.

"You'll be fine by yourself, I promise."

"I can't walk." He said frowning.

"Min Gud," Berwald said in frustration. "I'll look after you 'til someone gets home. That fine with you?"

He sighed. "Sure. I mean you don't fucking have to. No one's forcing you to." He said, irritated.

"I know that. But I'm choosing to out of the kindness of my heart." Berwald's smart-elect tone didn't take too well with the other.

"What the fuck ever," He grumbled.

Berwald ignored Soren as he tred his way through the blistering frost of the wintery weather. He eventually came to a stop. There was a long dirt path that led to Soren's household, surrounded on the outer edges by a broken down wood fence that ran around the property. The sound of his boots crunching on top of the frozen dirt and muddy trail was the only noise aside from the wind and the rustling of snow-packed branches falling to the ground from the weight of the ice.

He came to the front door, carefully trying not to slip and slide down the veranda stairs. Berwald set Soren down on the rocking chair next to the entrance. "Key," he prompted, looking at Soren.

He nodded and pulled a huge key ring from his pocket. He picked the correct one and handed it to him.

"Tack." He stuck the key in the lock and jiggled it a bit and the doors finally opened with a rough push. The cold had made the metal around them stick together. Nudging the doors open a bit more, he carried Soren into the front room and through the rug-covered foyer where it met the wooden floors of the living room. He set the Dane on the loveseat and propped his foot up on the leather stool.

"I'll be back with an ice pack," Berwald left the living room and went into the kitchen. He came back with a tied up towel wrapped around a handful of ice. "Let me see," he softly said, kneeling down on the ground next to Soren's feet.

He pulled his pants leg up and started to untie his boots. "Thanks," He whispered, the still silence of the house making it sound much louder.

"Mhhm..." He took his gloves off and began to examine Soren's injury. "Ja, that's twisted up bad. You'll have to stay off of it for a few days." He placed the ice pack on the affliction. "Hold that there while I go get a few things. Keep it elevated and don't move it." Berwald walked to the nearest bathroom to fetch a few things. He came back with a small pack of bandaging & a bottle of Ibuprofen.

"Take these," he said, handing Soren a small glass of water and two pills.

The Dane nodded and took the pills and drank the water, "So what now?" He asked, leaning against the arm of the loveseat.

"I'm going to compress it and you're not going to move anywhere unless you want to damage your ligaments any further." Berwald's hands tied the bandaging around Soren's ankle quite gently.

Soren hissed and clutched at the Swede's upper arm. "Det gør ondt!" He yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm almost done, Den." Berwald's tone was calm and patient sounding. He finished up securing the bandage around the ankle. "All done." He rubbed his hand around Soren's lower leg, pulling it away after making sure the bandaging was on good and tight.

Soren let go of his arm slowly, frowning at him. "Can you at least take me to my room? It's freezing down here?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Of course. Up, up," He wrapped his arms around Soren and carried him upstairs to the warmer part of the house. He set him down in his warm bed and pulled the sheets over Soren's cold body. "Better?"

He pulled his wet jacket off and his gloves. He then unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off, leaving a small grey tank. He snuggled under the covers. "You can join me." He said a bit muffled from his pillow.

Berwald arched an eyebrow and blushed at the same time. "I can't do that. You know what would happen if I got caught in the same bed as you." His voice was quiet, but strong in making his point.

"He's not here. He's visiting his brother. He won't be back for 2 weeks."

"Still," he gulped, nervous at the very thought of any chance being caught in bed with someone who wasn't his to sleep with. "...Um...I...I don't know..."

He looked up at him. "It's my fucking house and my fucking bed. Plus you must be freezing." He said with a sighed.

"Well, I am a little cold. I could just curl up in the chair or on the couch downstairs. It's no problem, really..."

"No. You know maybe, I want the company? Maybe I'm tired of my bed being cold and lonely." He muttered, pulling the covers up.

"I never thought about it that way...I kind of feel that way, too; .a lot, actually," he sat down at the foot of the bed, looking down at his worn and cut-up hands.

"Trouble with Finny?" He said, leaning up on his pillows and looking at the Swede.

"More than you know," After the war, we kind of just lost our closeness for one another. He wants a divorce soon. But I know he doesn't have it in him. He just can't do something like that." He turned around with tears in his eyes.

Soren sighed. "Come here. Tell me all about it." He said motioning to the space beside him.

"I prefer not to discuss it. It hurts too much."

He nodded. "I understand. Same here. Everyone looks down at me when I cheat, they never even question why. I'm in a bad relationship with a guy who shows no emotion and hates me."

"I don't think he hates you. He's just stoic towards everyone. But I understand the need for affection." Berwald scooted closer to Soren. "It stings, doesn't it?" He said as he put his hand on Soren's chest, right on top of his beating heart. "It makes you cringe to know your heart might not meet its true match; a flighty thing...that love would taunt and test us to the verge of breaking."

He flinched at the touch. "Your hand is freezing. Here, let's get you out of these." He said as he started to undo his coat and pulled it from his shoulders.

He sat still as his coat was being pulled off. "Tack," he whispered. "Why do we always have to fight, I wonder...? Why can't it be like this instead?"

He shrugged. "Cause our personalities clash?" He said as he threw his coat over the bed and begun unbuttoning his shirt.

Berwald shivered slightly at the touch against his chest as Soren was undoing his shirt. "I guess so."

"See, you're shivering." He said as he pulled the shirt off then pulled his leg over and started to untie his boot.

He leaned in and nuzzled his head against Den's chest, closing his eyes.

He chuckled as he pulled off his boot then the other. "Now get under the covers."

Snuggling under the covers he took off his glasses and set them on the end table next to the bed.

Soren pulled the cover up and buried himself under it, smiling slighty at the feel of the warm body next to him. He ran his fingertips lighty over his stomach watching goosebumps rise.

Berwald groaned lightly as his stomach twitched from the touch.

He chuckled and moved closer, replacing his fingertips with his tongue.

His mouth opened slightly. "Lower," he asked, begging with impatience at Soren's tongue.

Soren stilled a bit shocked from the command. He moved back to his pillow and curled up.

"Gah! Stupid!" Berwald slammed his fist into the mattress and got up out of bed, stomping his way out of the room and walking downstairs.

Soren sat up shocked. He hadn't meant to do that. He had just got caught up in the moment and wanted a little comfort. He slowly got out of bed and hopped over to the door and slowly made his way down stairs, leaning heavily on the railing.

Berwald sat on the couch, lighting a cigarette to calm his nerves. He tapped his foot on the ground and tilted his head back as smoke escaped past his chapped lips.

"Sve." He said from the stairs, worried.

He continued to smoke his cigarette until he put it out in the ash tray, soon afterwards, lighting another one. His nerves were quite shattered at the moment.

Soren moved from the stairs hopping to the couch. He leaned heavily on it with his foot in the air. "Berwald." He said loudly.

"I told you not to be walking around, remember?" He stood up and walked back upstairs to put his coat on.

"I need to leave," Berwald pivoted on his heel as he frantically put his boots on.

"Why? I thought you were going to stay." He said watching him.

"Ja. But YOU don't want me here."

"I do." He said confused.

"My problem is I want you more."

"More?"

He paused. "Like how I wanted you upstairs. I thought you didn't want me there after that little tiff."

"No. Um, you just startled me. It came out of nowhere. I'm sorry I got too caught up in the moment of actually having someone here." He said looking away.

"You sure that was all..?

"What more do you want me to say?" He asked as he hopped over to the bed.

"Tell me you wanted it, too..."

"I don't know what I want." He said honestly as he fell on the bed, rolling onto his back. His shirt riding up, showing off his muscled stomach.

Berwald sat back on the bed next to him. "The way you touched me, it made my desires aflame."

"I'm sorry." He said looking up at his ceiling.

He rolled over and snuggled up to him, shivering. "I'm cold."

"Huh..." he sighed. "You always get your way, Danmark."

"What do you mean?" He asked, hugging himself.

Berwald bit his bottom lip and turned around to stare at Soren. He leaned in closer, his lips meeting Soren's in a heart-driven kiss.

The Dane was shocked but relaxed into the kiss, kissing back with just as much passion.

Berwald began shedding layers of clothing until he was down to nothing but a pair of mud-caked pants. He leaned over Soren, pushing him down to the bed.

He pressed his hands firmly on Soren's chest, moving them down to unbuckle his belt and slide his pants off. He pulled his mouth back, breathless. "No underwear?" He lowly chuckled.

Soren smirked. "I like my cock to have some breathing room." He chuckled and spread his legs, putting his knees on either side of his thighs.

He smirked. "I bet it likes to have other things, too." He moved his mouth from Soren's neck, down his chest and tense stomach and to his crotch, wrapping his mouth around the tip of the Dane's manhood. He slowly started sucking on it, still looking up at Soren.

He arched and moaned loudly, lacing his fingers into the Swede's hair.

He moved his mouth more around, up and down and slightly faster than beforehand. Berwald curled his fingers around the middle of Soren's hardened shaft, firmly stroking it.

Soren threw his head back and screamed out in pleasure, tugging at his hair. He bucked his hips and arched into him. "SVE!" He moaned loudly.

He did as those eager hips prompted him to do and put a bit more pressure and speed to his motions.

He screamed out, begging for more; he hadn't been touched like this in forever. "YES! AHHHHH! YES!" He screamed.

Berwald gladly obliged to his wishes.

It wasn't long before he came hard arching painfully. "SVE!"

He finally pulled away right after swallowing. He licked his lips like a hungry dog, bending over to give Soren a taste of himself with a wet kiss.

Soren kissed him deeply, moaning. That was so hot, he wanted more, needed more. He hadn't been touched in months.

Berwald pulled away, gasping for breath. He got up off the bed, backing towards the bathroom and opening the door. He had a 'come hither' look on his face and gestured with his index finger for Soren to follow him.

He chuckled. "Um, kinda cant. Did we forget?" He said motioning to his foot.

He laughed. "I know, I know. But I'll bet you'll feel much better...I promise…"

"Why don't you come get me? If you want me so badly. I could barely walk after that much less hop." He smiled at him.

"Heheh.., fine then." He lazily strolled over, lifting Soren up and wrapping his legs around him. "Better?"

"Much." He said wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning forward and trailed his lips down his neck, sucking on his pulse.

"I'll get straight to it then." He went back into the bathroom, Den straddling his hips. The mere rubbing his pace created between him and Soren teased his member very sensitively. He let one arm loose to turn on the shower and unstrip with one hand. The hot water created a mist of steam, but what he had planned would fog it the mirrors even more.

Soren kissed and lapped at his neck and chest, grazing it with his teeth.

"Stop taunting me," he said under a moan. He pinned Soren's backside and wrists against the tiles of the shower wall. He pressed himself against the other, his lips brushing the moist skin on Soren's neck.

Soren moaned loudly wrapping his legs around him tightly. "Now who's being a tease?" He panted, grinding his hips against the other's.

"We should do this more often." Berwald licked Soren's neck and sucked on his skin while leaving a red bite mark when he finished. He bucked his hips up into Soren, being more of a tease than he was.

"AHHHHHH! " He moaned, moving back into him and rubbing up against his cock. "Please. I need you..." He moaned.

"I hope you're a screamer..."

"I guess you'll have to find out." He panted.

"This is going to be fun." He rubbed his member against the Dane's before sliding down and ramming himself inside.

He screamed out in pleasure, clawing at his back.

"Make me bleed, Danmark." He pushed and pulled himself in and out as the shower water beat down on them, slickening their bodies.

The Dane ran his nails down his back, drawing blood as he met his every thrust. He held him close as he devoured his lips, biting and sucking on his bottom one as he arched and moaned deeply.

Berwald grunted and groaned like a fierce animal. Every deepened thrust brought him closer and closer to his climax. The minutes ticked by until he went as fast as he could, about to come.

Soren screamed out feeling close. He tightened his inner walls around the Swede's cock as he arched.

He tilted his head back and almost screamed from his release. He rode out his orgasm, slowly pulling out after he finished.

Soren screamed out Berwald's name as he came, arching into him. He clung to him panting.

"Sköna..." he whispered into Soren's ear, nuzzling his neck and catching his breath.

He chuckled. "Du er fantastisk." He breathed.

"Tack," Berwald leaned up against the glass sliding door of the shower. He turned the nozzle off, the water ceasing to fall down on them. He stepped out and dried off with a towel out of the cupboard. Wrapping it around his waist, he went back out into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

"Seriously, do you keep forgetting about my ankle." Soren yelled, pissed.

"Sorry," he slowly sat back up and went back to grab Soren. "C'mon." He held out his arms to him.

He sighed and leaned into his arms, shivering from the cold.

Berwald carried him over to the bed and laid him down and pulled the warm sheets over him. He sat next to him, still wrapped in his towel.

"Come to bed. You don't have to be so standoffish." He said, smiling at him.

"I could use some sleep," he yawned as he snuggled underneath the covers.

Soren snuggled up close to him, curling his body around him and laying his head on his chest. "You're not going to disappear in the morning are you?" He muttered sleepily.

"I don't think I will."

"Good." He said as he closed his eyes dozing off.

The Swede did the same. He gazed over once at his glasses still sitting on the end table and back at Soren before shutting his eyes and resting peacefully for the rest of the night.


	2. Chp 2  The Picture You Burned

Soren slowly woke up, a bit confused and warmer than normal. He snuggled up to the warmth and sighed contently. Berwald was still sound asleep. His snoring was quite loud and made the paneling of the bedroom come to life with the sound of it bouncing off each end. The sound slowly woke him and he chuckled. "Sve." He purred, kissing the Swede's neck lightly.

He twitched, but didn't move much. He was out like a light.

"Sve..." He purred louder into his ear, as he nibbled his lobe.

Berwald yawned and opened his weakly opened his eyes. "Hmm?...mmm..." he groaned. He definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Morning." He purred stretching out like a cat. "Last night was amazing." He said as he laid his head on his chest, smiling.

"Ja," he shut his eyes and put one arm around Soren as he went back to sleep.

"Come on, you big baby wake up." Soren snickered as he moved to kiss his neck and collarbone.

"Mmm, Den. Lemme sleep. Five more minutes..."

"No. Cause then you'll want 5 more minutes than more and you would have slept the day away," He said between kisses.

"Shh, shh...sleep.."

"No, wake." He insisted, nipping at his collarbone.

"Eh, fine." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glared at Denmark, still sleepy-eyed. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't glare at me like that," He said as looked at him. "I need your help. I need clothes and breakfast." He pouted.

Berwald stood up and stretched his arms out. He picked up his glasses and straightened them out as he put them on his face. "Much better." He spotted the pile of his clothes strewn at the end of the bed and put his shirt and undergarments and such back on before he carried Soren downstairs. "I think you need to invest in getting crutches," he jested.

"What? I like you having to carry me around. Makes me feel all special." He teased with smirk as he held onto him.

"You're hilarious," he replied. "Here, sit down. I'll make you breakfast then." Berwald set Soren down next to the kitchen table. He moved away to snatch a few cooking ingredients from the cupboard, dumping them and mixing them however which way it seemed in the various pots and skillets. While the eggs were simmering, he scooped out a fresh cup of grainy, dark coffee and dumped it in the coffee maker.

"You get treated like a king too much, you know. If only I had some subservient others to fix me something like this."

He laughed. "What can I say? I am the king of Scandinavia." He smiled as he watched him.

"Please don't remind me."

"Why not?" He asked, curiously tilting his head to the side and biting his lip.

"I don't like to be reminded of the fact that you once dethroned me and that I'm still constantly fighting tooth and nail to ascend to what was rightfully mine." Berwald scraped the eggs and bacon out of the skillet and flipped them over.

"I didn't know you were so bitter about it, Sve." He said, shrugging.

He set the spatula down and wrinkled his nose, looking ticked off at the statement. He offered no rebuttal but to slam a plate down in from of Soren with his food. "Enjoy," Berwald threw his apron on the table and walked out of the room. He stepped outside, lighting another cigarette.

Soren looked at the plate with a frown. He had thought things would be better now. He was acting no better than Norway. He sighed and started picking at his food slowly, trying to not cry.

Berwald finished his cigarette and slammed the door behind him as he came back inside. He sat in the living room, picking up a book that was lying on the coffee table. He adjusted his glasses and tried to read to take this mind off of things. But he couldn't. He took a side glimpse at Soren and his heart just broke all over again. His sensitivity and guilt got the best of him. He shouldn't have been bickering because maybe that's what started most of these altercations that were more than unnecessary.

"I'm done." He deadpanned from the kitchen, his plate half eaten.

"Soren..." he said, "Soren, please. I'm sorry..."

"For what?" He asked, looking up at him.

"For what I said. I should have just kept my mouth closed."

Soren looked a bit shocked. "Why?" He asked. "What you said was true."

"Still..." he stood up and walked towards Soren. He just couldn't find himself not wanting to look into the face of that man and stare into his saddened blue eyes and say 'sorry' over and over again.

"I'm the one who upset you somehow. I always do that to everyone. Why everyone hates me." He said with a sad smile, looking at his plate.

He sighed. "Well, we wouldn't be us if it weren't in our nature to be at each other's throats. It just tires me sometimes and makes me wish we could just have one long break in which we could just be at peace for once."

"I would like that." He said looking up at him.

"I would, too, Danmark. I would, too."

He smiled at him. "Then, come give me my morning kiss." He said with a chuckle.

"You're going to have to try and humor me better than that," Berwald laughed.

He smile faulted. "I'm not humoring anyone." He said hesitantly.

"Fine." Berwald gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That better?"

He looked down. "So that's how it's going to be." He said as he stood up and started to hop to the stairs.

"Huh, no." He followed Soren and grabbed his arm, pressing his lips against his in a passionate kiss. "Satisfied?" Berwald smirked.

"You don't need to do this. You got what you wanted. Just let me be." He said pulling out of his grip and hopping up the stairs, leaning heavily on the railing.

"Jag älskar dig, Danmark..."

He froze. "No, you don't. Your pretty words are not needed. It's not like this is the first time this has happened to me." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I know you do." Berwald was still standing at the foot of the stairs, intent on telling Soren how he really felt on more than just a physical level.

"No, you dont know anything. Everyone loves me. Gil loves me and Ludwig loves me. Sometimes they love me at the same time. Abel loves me, especially after a blunt and a few drinks. Norway loves me only when I'm fucking him into his mattress. So don't expect me to believe your words." He said as he continued up the stairs.

Berwald felt a pain in his chest. His hands curled up into shaking fists, his lip quivered and his forehead wrinkled downward with his angry, stone-cold eyes. "FINE!" FINE! You always get your way, Soren! I'm done! I'm done trying to convince you and I'm done trying to change your mind. But people can't be changed and you make that oh so obvious!"

Soren felt crushed and his grip slipped on the railing and he crumpled onto the stairs, shaking. "Just leave then..." He whispered, his voice breaking.

"Planned on it..." Berwald grabbed his coat and buttoned it as he walked out the door. _"Don't even think about him, Berwald. Just let him be..."_

Soren started to sob, just sitting there on the stairs, in his big empty house, feeling so alone and helpless. No one fucking cared...

Right when Berwald was walking down the trail back out to the woods, an unexpected person was heading in the oppositie direction. He froze. It was Norway. "_I thought he wasn't going to be back for 2 weeks.._" He thought. "Hej, Norge," Berwald casually said without a greeting smile. He was trying to avoid him.

Norway looked up at him and quirked a brow. "Sweden. Why are you here?"

He gulped. "I had to take him home. He hurt himself after the meeting yesterday."

"Stupid idiot. Well, tell Tino thank you for the moving truck, it's going to be alot of help." He said, his face emotionless.

"Sure. Um, Norge, uhm...what's the moving truck for..?" He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm moving back home. Denmark and I are getting a divorce." He said as if the subject bored him.

"I...didn't know things between you were so…stagnant." Berwald looked down at the ground and back up at Norway.

He smirked. "Everyone knows. It's why I was at Emil's. I sent him the divorce papers two weeks ago."

"Hmm...I'm sorry things couldn't be worked out. Well, I need to home then. It was...nice seeing you..." Berwald nodded and made his way out of the property. The snow hadn't ceased all day and night, but at least it was just in light sprinkles and not a horrid blizzard as he walked back. He was halfway home when he stopped and it finally hit him - he should be with Soren. At least their affections and feelings didn't require a futile rekindling.

Norway made quick of taking the boxes and furniture from his room. Soren lay in bed and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

Berwald thought long and hard about whether he should turn back and run straight back into Soren's hold, or hold his troubling heart aside and let his head do the thinking and just go back home and act like it never happened. He couldn't, though. His heart pushed his mind out of the picture and convinced him to take those steps back and go to where he felt more at home, despite the hostility that took place there.

He spent a half day making his path and retracing his footsteps to the Dane's household. By then, he saw no moving truck in sight. He assumed Norway had tended to his last tasks there and had gone. He stepped through the now melted trail to the front porch and opened the door. Strange how it was unlocked at this hour, it being almost midnight.

"Soren?" he called out, "Are you there?"

The house was silent and still.

"Den? Danmark? Are you home?" Berwald looked around the bottom floor of the house; no sign of him. He walked upstairs and searched every room he could wander into. "Soren? Someone?

The Dane was up in his tower office, by the fireplace, burning pictures.

Soren..." Berwald finally found him. The smell of burning laminate and paper filled his nose with a terribly pungent and smoky smell. "Soren, please tell me..."

Soren looked up a bit shocked. "What are you doing here?" He asked, shoving the pictures under his blanket.

"I know what happened. Why didn't you tell me? I-I wouldn't have left so heated if I had just known-"

"No, you wouldn't. Plus it's private matters. No one needs to know." He said taking out the pictures and throwing one into the fireplace and watched it burn.

"I know Norge is out of the picture now for you. I know you're burning those photos like you don't care, but you still do."

"I don't." He deadpanned. "He told me over a month ago he had filed for divorce. I've had time to adjust."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself. I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your words, Den. No one talks normally about heartbreak like you say you do..."

"Which is funny considering you didn't say anything earlier when I was really hurting." He muttered as he threw a handful into the fire watched them burn.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying not to belt out in anger as a general response. "I didn't know it was that bad."

He shook his head. "I wasn't talking about Lukas." He said throwing the rest of the photos into the fire and watching them burn.

"I know what you meant. You're talking about me..."

"I've liked you for a while. I just thought you hated me. I thought you liked Norway." He said as he buried his face into his blanket.

"I only ever thought the same."

He opened his blanket, motioning him to join him under it.

"I don't know if I should...but I want to..." Berwald walked past the doorway and sat next to Soren. He gently swiped a strand of the poor man's hair behind his ear, humming some sort of lullaby.

He wrapped the blanket around him and snuggled up to his side, wanting comfort. That pitiful, sorrowful look made Berwald melt at his core. He unlaced his leather boots and unfastened his coat and laid under the silky covers. He propped his head up with one arm and put his other one over Soren's side, rubbing his back.

Soren curled himself around him and purred lightly, leaning into the touch.

Berwald kissed Soren's feverish forehead and notice he might be sick. "You feel alright? You're quite warm and you look pale."

"I haven't been feeling well lately and I've been so cold." He said placing his ice cold hands on his chest.

"Ooh, you do feel sick." He jumped up and went into the bathroom to grab the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. "Open," he said while holding the thermometer near Soren's mouth.

"Min Gud, you're burning up. 38 degrees." He said, pulling the thermometer after it beeped. "You're staying in bed. I'm getting medicine. I'll be right back." Berwald went back to fetch some medicine, but there was none in the medicine cabinet. "I'm going to the pharmacy with some cold medicine. You're out. Just...stay put, ok?"

"Don't leave me here. We can take my car." He said sitting there with the blanket draped over his head like a veil.

"Alright. But you're not driving," he made it very clear. "Where are the keys?"

"Downstairs. You'll have to help me." He said as he pulled the blanket off of him and shivered.

"I'm going to start the car and warm it up. I'll be back upstairs to get you, Den." He hustled downstairs and snatched the keys from the hook and went in the garage to start up the car. Berwald let it warm up while he went back in the house and took Soren downstairs. After a few minutes, he took him out and sat him down in the passenger seat and they pulled out, driving at twelve-thirty in the morning on the ice-covered roads. Berwald was dead-set on his driving, not even peaking over once to look at a sickly Soren next to him. He took one hand off the wheel and held onto the other's firmly.

Soren held his hand tightly, shivering under his coat. "Thank you so much Sve." He told the other, smiling as he placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Varsågod." He smiled and held Soren's hand tighter. "We're almost there."

"Okay." He said as they pulled up to the drug store.

"Stay in the car, alright? I'll leave it running." Berwald stepped out and walked in the drug store. Five minutes later, he came walking out with a bottle of cold medicine. He fidgeted with opening the box, but got it open. "Two tablespoons," he handed the measuring cup full of purple liquid over to Soren to drink. Soren took his wrist and pulled it to his mouth up ending the cup and drinking all of it. "Let's get home," he said as he sat back.

He held Soren's hand again on the way home. "Poor thing," Berwald said to himself.

"Just means you'll have to cuddle me more," Soren said with a chuckle.

The Swede made a pouty face at him. "Like a baby."

Shut up." He said with a smile as they pulled into his driveway.

"We're home." He pulled into the garage and helped Soren out. He carried his sickly limp body into the house and set him down on the sofa. "I'll get you a blanket, Den."

"Can we go upstairs? My bed is warmer." He asked, clinging to him tightly.

"Ja. Up, up."

He nodded and wrapped his legs around the Swede's waist, clinging to him and nuzzling his neck.

"Let's get you to bed." Berwald carried him tenderly upstairs as if Soren was an infant. He set him in bed and tucked him, too. It was hard to believe that Sweden has a softer side to him. Others, including Soren, just saw him as a barbaric giant.

"That medicine working?"

"Yeah." He said, pulling the blonde onto the bed. "Stay with me..." He muttered sleepily.

"Of course." He was getting quite tired, too. All this running around made him exhausted. He slid under the covers and laid his glasses down on the table. He squirmed to get comfortable under the sheets and huddled close to Soren to keep him warm for the night.

Soren curled up to him wrapping his arms around him, practically lying on top of him. He sighed contently. "Jeg elsker også dig, Berwald..." He whispered before dozing off.

Berwald was already asleep, but smiled at the words that reached his ears.


	3. Chp 3 Certain Expectations

The night passed by and morning soon arose. The sun wasn't fogged out by the seasonal winter sky for once. The Dane sighed and stretched like a cat waking up. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at the other. He gently leaned forward and trailed feather light kisses up his chest and neck.

"Morning," he groggily whispered.

"Morning." He chuckled, smiling widely, propping his chin up on his chest.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?" He asked lazily, running his fingertips slowly up the Swede's side.

His skin twitched. "Ja, I rested fine." Berwald looked over at the alarm clock and was shocked to see what time it was. "It's almost midday. I didn't realize we slept that long." He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "We have that meeting! Fuck!"

"Shit! I forgot!" He said as he moved off him and groaned. "My ankle hurts like a mother fucker." He sighed, sitting up. "I need clothes."

"H-hold on, I'll grab them out of the closet." Berwald rushed around the house. The meeting was in an hour and they were about twice as much of a drive away. "Here, get your clothes on." He ran out of the hall to grab his own clothes from the hamper. He stumbled and fell flat on his rear-end trying to tie up his boots. "You almost ready?" We gotta go right now, Den."

Soren nodded, pulling his jacket on and having only one boot on. "We can take my car. It will be all right, Sve." He smiled at him.

"Ja.." he said while he was still fastening his clothing and jacket. He ran back over to Soren and prompted him to get ready faster.

"I'm ready. I can't put my other boot on." He said holding his arms open for Sve to pick him up.

"C'mon, we'll put it on in the car," he reached down and carried Soren and the other boot out to the car. "Fuck. Keys!" He ran back inside after buckling Soren in.. Berwald came back in a hurry and jumped in the car. "Of course it won't start. Why would it -" He slammed his fist on the steering wheel and tried to get the ignition working. Finally, the engine roared when he stomped his foot on the gas. "Hold on, Den." He sped off out of the open garage and down the back of the house where the highway peered off.

"Fuck! Slow down, don't crash my car!" He yelled. "My boot won't go on cause of my ankle."

He placed a hand soothingly on the blonde's arm. "Calm down, Sve. It'll be okay."

"You do realize how important this meeting is, yes?" He sped up even more and prayed that no law enforcement pulled him over.

"I do, but we won't make it at all if we're dead!" Soren yelled, clutching at his arm.

"We'll be fine. There's no traffic out here!" Berwald tightened his gloved hands on the wheel and had his foot pressed so hard on the gas, it hurt. "It's a straight shoot from A to B. At least the weather's let up."

"Fine. Just don't kill my car. I hardly ever use it!" he said, frowning a bit.

"Ja, ja. Got it." He continued down the road for close to an hour without letting off the gas. "It's almost 1 o'clock. We have 10 minutes to get our asses in those seats."

"You're going to have to carry me," Soren told him, unbuckling as they parked.

Berwald hopped out of the car and dodged over to the other side to get Soren. "Hurry, please! Let's go!" He reached his arms out and grabbed him and slammed the car doors shut. "Can you try and walk?"

"I can't. I'm sorry, babe!" He said biting his lip, clinging to him.

"Gah, fine. I'll help you walk." He draped his arm around Soren's waist, one limping and the other nearly dragging him as he quickly jolted into the building. They got in the room, all the other nations chit-chatting. "We made it," Berwald looked at the clock ticking. They had five minutes to spare.

Soren winced a bit as he made it to his seat. "Thank you." He said smiling as he sat down.

Some of the other countries eyed them down a bit. It was peculiar for those two to be acting so...close...to each other. If they weren't avoiding one another or threatening death, then it was very odd.

Soren settled into his seat, making sure his ankle was cushioned and not hurting. "Go." He told Sve.

"What do you mean?"

"To your seat. I'm fine." He chuckled, motioning to the seat a bit a-ways from him.

"I'm fine right here, Danmark, thank you."

"Okay." He said shrugging as the meeting started.

The meeting soon started. Everyone sat in that dreadful meeting for hours. It was close to dinner time for most, so they wrapped it up and everyone went their separate ways or they went outside to have uttered conversations. "Danmark, you need help?" Berwald asked as he sat up out of his chair.

"Yeah, we need to get me some crutches, I'm sure you're getting tired of carrying me everywhere." He chuckled as pushed out his seat with his good foot and turned to Sve for help.

He bent over and whispered, "I don't mind, even here." He winked at him and cleared his throat. "But yes, let's get you crutches. We can stop at the drug store on our way home."

He nodded and leaned on him as he stood up on one foot. "Everyone is going to know about my divorce anyway so I don't really care what they say." He smiled at the Swede.

"People don't expect _us_ to be together, though."

"Fuck what people expect. I don't care." He said looking up at him.

"I know, but we might get treated differently because of it. Things could go awry, you know. We're supposed to be as-is and if anyone finds out, we could face all-out war...Because... we weren't supposed to get along from the start. Anyone figures out we're lovers or even the slightest suspicion in their head that makes them think we're even fuck buddies, they'll be in an uproar. It's like an unbalance with them."

He looked at him so confused; just when he thought things would get better, and he would be happy. "Things change. People change. It's not that uncommon for 'enemies' to fall in love. I don't care what they think. I want to be with you," he said, his eyes full of determination and devotion.

The room was empty to where they could both speak freely. "I do, too. But what if something really wrong happens?"

"Then we will deal with it together." He said with a smile and placed a hand on his cheek.

Berwald blushed. "I trust you. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around him for support. "First crutches, then lunch," he laughed.

"You're so clingy," Berwald joked.

"Well, I tend to do that with my lovers. I like everyone to know what's mine." He smirked at him as they started out the room, Soren limping and wincing.

"Understandable. So, what do you want for lunch, Den?"

"Don't care. You pick," he said.

"Alright then. I know a nice coffee shop in town if you wish to venture that far on your bad foot," Berwald lifted him up and helped him walk back outside.

"Well, you could always carry me." Soren chuckled and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding on tightly.

Berwald rolled his eyes. "Come on." They got in the car, Berwald putting his foot to the gas very speedily. He drove steadily, trying to start some conversation to break the ice. "So Den, how's your foot feeling?"

"Ummm, okay I guess. It's sort of throbbing but I guess that's from the walking," he said, massaging it gently.

"That's good," he smiled, "So what did you think of the meeting?"

"Boring as hell," Soren said, grimacing.

Berwald snickered. "Agreed. But it's important, you know. I can't believe they agreed with me on my environmental protection act. I'd think at least the rest of the countries would disapprove."

"Why would they? You had sound research and a sound argument." He said, hissing as he pulled his foot up. It was extremely swollen.

"Your foot looks pretty bad. I'll have to get a few more things while we're in town."

"Okay." He said frowning. It hurt like a motherfucker.

"I can get something to go at the coffee shop if it's hurting you that bad, Soren." Berwald looked really worried at the sight of the swelling.

"It's not that bad. It just needs some rest." He said with a smile.

"I'm taking you to a doctor. That's not good, Den. That swelling is what's making your foot so uncomfortable in your boot. Looks like there might be something worse."

"Fine. Take me to the doctor." He said with a sigh.

"I never understood why you hardly ever cared for yourself...I always remembered you stumbling home and just patching yourself up with ripped cloth and a glass of Akvavit, bleeding out all over the place as it were..."

He shrugged. "No one ever cared."

Berwald sighed, breathing out of his nostrils. "I just thought you were careless about your physical well-being was all. I'm sure someone had to care."

"No." He said shaking his head.

"Hmm...I would have helped if you asked. But I guess you let your pride get the best of you."

"Yeah, sometimes."

"You wouldn't change that, would you..?"

"Why?" He asked looking up at him curiously.

"No reason. It's just...I don't know...You seem like you would let go of certain aspects of your life that might be hurting you...and I don't want you to be hurt, especially by yourself. I know all too well that destruction can kill someone, but it hurts you for the rest of your life, knowing what you've done to others, more or less to yourself…"

"If given a reason, I would change," Soren said honestly.

"Would you change something for me, then?"

"Depends." he said, knitting his brows.

Berwald looked ahead of the open road in front of him, the highway unusually quiet for rush-hour traffic. "Promise me you'll take better care of yourself; because now you have someone who does care for you."

He looked at him, shocked. "Um... okay… I'll try..."

"Tack," he solemnly replied. "We're here. I'll help you out," Berwald stepped out of the car and to the other side.

Soren unbuckled and opened the door, turning around and waiting for Sweden.

"Hold on tight." Berwald grabbed and lifted Soren up from under his arms and threw him over his back like a sleeping child. They went inside the small medical office, looking unusual for someone coming in looking like they were. The nurses behind the front desk looked puzzled as Berwald approached them, asking for sign-in and medical information papers. He took the clipboard in one hand and placed Soren down in a chair. "Fill this out," he said, handing the pen and clipboard to the Dane.

"Tack," he grabbed the clipboard and handed it back to one of the nurses up front. A few minutes later, another nurse called Soren back to see the doctor.

"Want me to go with you?" Berwald asked, gently grasping ahold of Soren's wrist.

"Of course," he said, waiting for him to pick him up.

Berwald smiled and helped Berwald to the back in one of the small patient rooms. They waited a few more minutes for the physician to arrive. Finally, a doctor walked in, flipping through Soren's papers on the chart he was holding. He checked over his medical history and assessed the damage done to Soren's ankle.

"We'll have to take an x-ray," he said, "It looks like it's fractured."

"Shit." Soren said pouting, looking at his foot. Stupid fucking snow.

The doctor and his medical assistant went about and helped Soren into the x-ray room. Berwald had to stay out of the room, but he looked back through the large window at the other end. He smiled at Soren; a smile that assured him everything was going to be ok. When the doctor was done, the assistant came back with some crutches for Soren to use, and helped him stumble his way out.

More time passed and the doctor came back with the results. Putting them on the x-ray screen, he pointed out the parts of Soren's ankle that were fractured and split. It didn't look good. The injury was progressively getting worse without proper treatment.

"We'll put him in a cast and splint for now, but if he doesn't show any sign of healing within the next six weeks or so, he'll have to undergo surgery in order to fix the afflicted area."

Soren bit his lip nervously. Shit. He was going to be so fucking useless for the next couple of months. He clasped his hands together nervously and nodded.

"But that's only saying if your body doesn't heal up on its own. You're in good health besides some signs of smaller past injuries."

He nodded. "Okay. That's good. So what do we do now?" He asked nervously.

"I'll put a cast and splint around it. All you have to do is take it really easy and keep it elevated."

He frowned. "Easier said than done."

"I'll write you a prescription for some painkillers. That should keep your nerves at ease, Mr. Mikkelsen." The doctor pulled out a script pad and wrote down the dosage and type of medicine to take. He signed it off and handed the slip of paper to Soren.

Soren took the paper and put it in his pocket."Sounds awesome."

Berwald was sitting in the patient room when he heard the door open. "So, what's the damage?"

"Fractured. Cast and splint," He said as he came in and sat down.

"I figured. What did the doctor say about it?" Berwald was waiting for more paperwork to help fill out.

"Rest, keep it elevated and come back in six weeks." He replied

"Ok. How...how bad is it?"

"Not that bad. It could have been worse."

"You sure?" Berwald was suspicious. He knew that something else was up by the way Soren looked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Soren said, smiling at him.

"Alright then. Let's get you something to eat. You seem a bit peckish."

"Yeah. Can you still carry me? The cast is heavy."

He huffed and rolled his eyes again. "Isn't that what your crutches are for, Den?"

"Fine," Soren said, standing up and stumbling a bit as he adjusted them. "I'm going to break my leg with these stupid things," he grumbled.

"You'll get used to them," Berwald handed in the rest of the papework and walked over to hold the door open. "Besides, it was getting a bit tiring carrying you everywhere."

"Ah, great you're calling me fat and we've only be together for two days," He said sarcastically as he walked out on his crutches.

"Oh, hush," he smacked Soren on the behind as they walked out.

"Hey, watch it! I'm very liable to go timber." He whined.

"Pfft, you're funny. I'll just have to catch you then." They got into the car and drove back further to the middle of town.

"So where we going?" He asked from the backseat, his leg stretched out.

"You got a prescription, right? If you do, we'll go to the pharmacy first and then the coffee place if you still want to."

"Yeah, I do have a prescription." He said, leaning back.

"Good. I'll take us there and while they're filling it, we can get some food. Sound good?"

"Yes," He said with a smile as his stomach rumbled.

Berwald looked into the rearview mirror, smiling before turning his sights back to the intersection. "It's just down the street, Den."

"Kay." He said as he looked out the window.

Berwald pulled in and placed the prescription. In the meantime, they went and ate for about an hour, later picking up what Soren needed. When they got home, it was pitch black outside. Not even any moonlight or stars in the sky. Not even any snow. It was a dead night with the only source of light on the backroads being the fluorescent headlights on the car.

Soren unbuckled himself and waited for Sve to get the car door. "It's fucking cold," he said, shivering.

"I know. We'll be inside by the fireplace soon enough," Berwald assured him as he helped him into the house.

Soren nodded and limped into the house, flopping down on the couch.

Berwald shut the door behind him and hung his coat on the coat rack. He kicked the snow off his squeaky leather boots and left them by the mat in the kitchen. He walked into the living room and tossed some firewood into the fireplace and with the swipe of match upon some lighter fluid, it went ablaze in the small pit. He sat down next to Soren on the couch and laid his head back, shutting his eyes.

"Hey, no going to sleep just yet. I have plans," Soren said as he shed his coat and started to undo his belt.

"Oh?" His brow perked, eyes still closed.

"Oh yes," he said as he undid his pants and pulled them down, past his knees.

Hearing the rustling of clothing, Berwald opened his eyes and from the tone of Soren's voice, knew exactly why he wasn't permitted to drift off quite yet.

"I might be in a cast but I can still fuck your brains out," he said with a chuckle as he stroked himself. "Now, disrobe and get in my lap."

Berwald licked and bit his bottom lip, eyeing the half-naked Dane from head to toe. He started unzipping his pants and slowly unbuttoned his black dress shirt, his bare chest fully visible. He sat in Soren's lap, one leg on each side of the other. Putting his arms around Soren's neck, he kissed him, tongue deep down the other's throat.

Soren grinded their hips together and pulled him close, sucking and biting at the Swede's tongue. He battled his with his own and massaged the muscle as he kissed him deeply. After a bit, he pulled back for breath, moving his lips down his neck, sucking and biting at his pulse.

He moaned lightly, his eyes rolling back as they closed again. Berwald grabbed onto Soren's shirt collar, moving his hands in a light clawing motion as they slid down the Dane's chest.

Soren smirked and shifted, rubbing the tip of his cock against his entrance and positioned himself, before placing his hands on Sve's shoulders. He thrusted up while his hands slammed him down, going deep. He moaned deeply, arching up.

Berwald let out a deep groan and wrapped his arms tightly around Soren. He dug his fingers into Soren's back and around his neck. His back curved in and his stomach muscles tightened up.

Soren pulled him close and devoured his lips as he thrusted into him rapidly, shifting and hitting his prostate dead on, "SVE!" He moaned in pleasure.

Berwald took a fistful of Soren's hair and entwined his fingers in it for something to hold on to better. He tossed his head back and roared like a lion. His backside and pelvis tingled and stung all at once.

He continued to pound into his prostate, biting, sucking and lapping at his flesh and nipples.

He hadn't pushed to such a pleasurable edge in a very long time; at least not being subject to penetration since he was with his other lover. His toes curled and his face blushed bright red.

Soren moaned and screamed out his pleasure, slamming into him with all his strength, teasing him head on.

"D-den," he huffed, "I...about to..." He shivered and squirmed.

"Cum... for... me... babe..." He growled, so close himself.

Berwald bit his lip and arched his back right when he fully released himself. His loud bellow confirmed his finish. Those bright cheeks of his dulled down, flushed. He leaned against Soren, nuzzling his neck and panting. He loosened his fingers from Soren's hair and draped his arms on his backside.

Soren came hard not long after, screaming his release and Berwald's name. He leaned back on the couch, panting. He reached up and pushed some hair out of Sve's face and smiled at him.

"Kiss..." Berwald purred.

He pulled him down into a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and explored every nook and cranny.

"Mmm..." Berwald pulled away and moved off of Den, his legs very weak. He pulled his pants back on and sat back, quite exhausted.

"How do you feel?" He asked, just laying there, smiling at him.

"Mmm...good..."

He laughed. "Good to know I still got it. Even when I'm injured."

Sve was very tired. He hadn't been so worn out in that way for a good long while.

"Shall we go to bed?"He asked.

"Ja." He almost fell over on Soren.

Soren laughed. "Hey... I need you to help me up the stairs." He said as he steaded Sve. "I'm the one injured here..." He chuckled

Berwald groaned and tried to keep his eyes open. He held out his arms around Soren and threw him over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"HEY! I'M NOT A SACK OF POTATOES!," Denmark yelled, frowning and squirming. "Be careful!"

"Shush up, you big baby," Berwald smacked him on the behind like the whiny child he was being at the moment.

"STOP THAT!" He grumbled, squirming more.

He just chuckled as he walked to the bed chamber at the end of the hallway. He laid Soren down on the bed gently enough. Berwald crawled in himself, setting his glasses on the same table he always did, following the same bedtime routine per usual.

"You're such a fucking brute." Soren frowned, looking up at the Swede.

"God natt," he whispered, kissing Soren on the forehead.

"I wore you out that quickly?" He asked, smirking.

Berwald moaned lightly and laid his head on the pillow, falling asleep.

Soren laughed and snuggled up close to him, nuzzling his chest and closed his eyes.


End file.
